ua_academy_bnha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Cooper
"Okay." Overview Desmond “Dez” Cooper or Granite, call it how you like it is a Pro Hero and he is currently on Japan's top 15. He is a very open guy about anything you want to talk about except his love life because that's a non-existent topic. Appearance Desmond is a tall man with a very buff physique, he has a Tanned skin tone, common for people who live close to coastal areas and some of South Asia. His eyes are Ocean green and they seem to be quite stretched, again, common Asian thing. (Note: he does not shave his eyebrows except for the small part above his nose so it doesn't turn into a single thing) His hair is a very dark purple and it's fairly short, he covers it with a hat most of the time though. Backstory Desmond Cooper is the Grandson of an old dead pro hero know as The Tech Mage, ex-owner of the Cooper Hotel and the forever Marked Worst #20 hero. During his teenage years' Desmond used to be a super skinny dude, Young Jonny Bravo Style and similar to the one mentioned before he started to work out and get buff because of that, he also got buff because of the training he was doing during high school to prepare himself to become a pro-hero. 10 years after his graduation his name started to get a bit more notorious Sypnosis The Nightclub incident During March of 20XX, the Nightclub of Musutafu got invaded by robots and in a collective effort, Desmond and 4 others got the robots out of the place. The Mountain Training Arc During late April Desmond went to the woods and started to perfect his quirk, during that time he discovered a bunch of fun ways to utilize Stone Free, After a week or so of just training and eating “Something in a can™” (Anything Stuffed and Wrapped in a can, better eaten hot) Desmond got a Strength Buff. After that Desmond disapeared for a while and then came back 2 weeks later, he was visiting his family in Yokohama. VS Chime Guy Desmond's biggest uh oh moment was during the fight that made him lose 900 hero points and 4 lives, Desmond is trying hard not to fuck up like that again. Personality “A Tsundere but no Dere in there” Desmond is considered a really Violent man with a ton of salt embed into it, that usually makes up for a terrible person but Desmond is quite the nice guy. (a real nice guy, not the ones from r/niceguys) A Sleep Reducing thing in his life is living in the shadow of his master, Granite, The Original Stone Man. Desmond cares a lot about Victor and Clarice as they are his last direct family. Likes Desmond really enjoys Old Rock n Roll and Automobiles (He is Fixing an old Testarossa and a Harley Davidson on his garage) Dislikes He absolutely despises Murderers and Double Side Tape Relationships Family Relationships Only Quirk and Abilities Desmond has free manipulation of stone and rocks in a 5 meter radius, this manipulation of stones includes a big variety of uses, this includes making shields out of stone, stone fists, armor made of rocks, projectiles, stone surfing, walls, craters and many more uses of stones but this is not the end He can also change the state of the stones to turn it into a solid-liquid substance, also known as magma/lava, the manipulation of that is very limited as it is one of Desmond's newest techniques so Desmond can only turn the stones liquid and then harden it back (Acquired in the Mountain Training Arc) Desmond has a 5 meter area to use the stones and after it gets out of that 5 meter area he cannot control it anymore, he needs to have stones to actually use his powers, he can only control stones as big as 2m and as small as 20cm, he can only lift stones lighter than 1.3T, including anything above the said stones He can still be affected by stones, he is not immune to them, he needs stones to activate his power, he can only move the stones at a speed of 50mph, this speed goes down depending if the stone is bigger and at a point that the biggest stones, the ones with 2 meters can only be moved at 35mph Stone Surfing By Moving the stones directly below him Desmond can effectively surf through stones Granite Armor By covering his body in rocks Desmond can create an Armor made out of rocks, this allows him to get enhanced strength, resistance and the ability to fly as long as nothing heavier than his weight and the armor together Rock Floormat By pulling out the ground (if it is made of stones) Desmond can make people trip and fall Rockonstructions Desmond can build anything he pleases as long as it follows all the rules above Hero Equipment HIS FISTS Stats Strenght: 5/5 Speed: 3 /5 Technique: 5/5 Intelligence: 4 /5 Cooperativeness: 2 /5 Trivia He owns a White Ferrari Testarossa but only uses it for the weekends' People usually confuse his little sister for his daughter because of the age gap and appearence similarities His Suit always and I say always gets destroyed in fights